113014doirlily
09:27 GT: Lily knocks on the door. "Uh. Dad? You in here? More importantly, have you gotten over your initial panic attack?" She pauses. "Sami's just as freaked out as you, by the way. I dunno if that' exactly comforting, but. Figured I'd mention it." 09:27 GT: "Also, if Erisio's talked to you yet, I'd just like to reaffirm that the message I was trying to get across was that I was NOT going to have sex with Jack. I don't think he quite got it." 09:28 GA: After a pause, Dina replies, muffled: "yeah, i talked to sami, but not erisio. and dont have sex with jack, i did that and itd be weird." 09:28 GT: "Pffff, what, seriously? And you're getting on my case for thinking he's hot?" 09:29 GA: "that was before we'd seen his true colors!" 09:29 GA: "or the game at all, for that matter." 09:30 GT: "Mm hmm. I'm sure." She chuckles. "Can I come in? I can put the scarf over my eyes again if that makes stuff any better." 09:30 GA: "n-nah, its fine. come in." 09:31 GT: Lily opens the door and waves awkwardly. "Hey." 09:31 GA: Dina is under a bunch of blankets in the corner, hidden from view. "hi" 09:32 GT: She walks over and sits next to the blankets. "So. I've been doing some thinking after seeing all of you guys immediately go to Defcon 5 after seeing my kickass robo eyes." 09:33 GT: "Which are made even more kickass by the taint of like, 2 deaths, incidentally." She grins. "I wonder if there's a way to hack into these things and play back their final moments? That'd be rad as hell." 09:34 GA: "i helped fix them once, when null had them." 09:34 GA: "but im not doing that." 09:34 GA: "thats... sadistic." 09:34 GT: "Pshhh, it's not sadistic if it's for science and discovery." 09:35 GT: "Anyways. Not my point." 09:37 GT: "This Jack guy gave me back my sight, and let me talk to Sorser again, and did a whole bunch of other rad stuff, so like I said, I'm not exactly leaping over myself to kill him. I owe him, big time. That ain't changing." She holds up a finger. "BUT. You guys have more experience with him than I do, and all of you are saying he's gonna brutally murder everyone once our backs are turned, so I'm also 09:37 GT: not gonna run off and become his Satanic mistress of the night, and I'm gonna treat him with a fuckton of caution from here on out." 09:37 GA: Dina pauses and thinks about this for a moment, and then hugs Lily. 09:38 GA: It's kind of a weird hug, cause she's under like a couple blankets. But it's a hug anyway. 09:38 GT: She shuffles around to avoid getting smothered, but hugs back nonetheless. 09:39 GA: After the amount of time requireed for the hug to get awkward passes, Dina lets go. "im just worried. cause like. when this all started, i was a lot like erisio. maybe a bit more confident and less prone to sudden bouts of crying." 09:39 GA: "and then jack happened, and this is the best ive been in a long time." Dina shudders. 09:40 GA: "and now im scared itll happen all over again. but to you now." 09:41 GT: "Hey. Don't worry. Like I said, I'm gonna be hells of careful. You made sure I knew Jack was bad news, and I ain't gonna just brush that off." 09:41 GT: "Might actually round up the gang and warn them. Also have a chat with Dani, because I'm pretty sure that if *I* don't become Jack's fuckbuddy then she will." 09:42 GT: She pouts. "Lucky bastard got the first kiss and everything." 09:42 GA: "is that what he's doing? seducing everyone he can?" 09:42 GA: "did he give anything to you? any weird twink stuff, maybe stims?" 09:43 GT: "Well, he gave Dani some green drink thingy. She wasn't looking so hot after." 09:43 GT: "Just gave me these and got rid of Sami's hex." 09:43 GA: Dina silently facepalm 2x combobs. 09:44 GA: "thats gotta be his twinky juice. thats how the twinks make their partners become part them. shes gonna be insane and sadistic now." 09:44 GT: "But I mean, Dani's kind of already insane, so I dunno how much damage it's gonna do." 09:44 GA: "well, thats great to hear. she's already unstable?" 09:44 GT: "She sets stuff on fire for fun and also experiences a shit ton of visual hallucinations?" 09:44 GA: "fuckin fantastic. well done everybody." 09:44 GA: "wow." 09:45 GT: "I think the warning bells went off when her shoes started melting." 09:46 GA: "look. just. stay away from him. stay away from her." 09:46 GA: "dont drink anything he gives you. and get those eyes out first chance you have." 09:46 GT: She raises an eyebrow. "Dude, like hell I'm taking these out." 09:46 GA: "have fun dying, then." 09:47 GT: "OK, first of all, call me back after you've had to deal with trying to walk around like you're a character in a third-person video game." 09:48 GT: "Second of all, these are a HUGE 'fuck you' to Libby." 09:48 GT: "HUGE." 09:48 GA: "spite isnt always worth it, especially if it *kills* you!" 09:49 GT: She sighs. "Look, I'm not getting my eyes gouged out *again*. They already hurt like hell going in. I don't wanna find out how they feel going out." 09:50 GA: Dina shakes her head. "*why* did my moron-ness have to be genetic. as long as those things are in you, jack has claimed you as his to kill." 09:51 GT: "Well, it's not like that's gonna magically change if we take them out." 09:51 GA: "it might." 09:51 GT: "I'm not taking the goddamn eyes out." 09:52 GA: "...then what will come is your own fault." 09:53 GT: She flashes him a blinding grin. "Great! Can't wait." 09:53 GT: "Can we talk about how we killed a giant turkey now?" 09:54 GA: Dina sighs in exasperation. "sure. did you make sure the turkey wasn't actually a good guy first?" 09:54 GT: "Hahaaaa. About that." 09:55 GA: "i think i might finally understand how sami feels." 09:55 GT: "Look, how were we supposed to know it was a transformed troll instead of a really horny giant turkey?" 09:55 GT: "To be fair, it had some boss-ass dance moves." 09:56 GA: "come on lil-bit, the giant monster actually being a good guy is like the oldest trick in the book." 09:56 GT: "The streets were littered with dinner roll corpses, Dad." 09:56 GA: "did you try to discern it's goals and motivation and thoughts with your powers?" 09:57 GT: "I was a little busy investigating what the hell Scarlet was doing there." 09:57 GT: "Me and Thetz spidermanned it up. It was sick." 09:57 GA: "what was scarlet doing there?" 09:57 GT: "Giving Jack a ring and a small cornish hen, apparently." 09:58 GT: "I'm doubting the hen bit, though, considering whose eyes I was jacking at the time." 09:58 GT: "I'm pretty sure the ring did something, cause he only got the suit and ears after he put it on." 10:00 GA: "well, what's done is done. guess we gotta clean up this mess, now. again." 10:01 GA: "not sure that i really mind if jack wins, anyway. think he was stopping us from screwing something up without realizing it, making him the actual good guy behind it all." 10:01 GA: "but eh. he was a dick about it. so." 10:03 GT: "Eheheh. He is kind of a dick, isn't he?" 10:03 GT: "Milly actually threw a dick at him. I was so proud." 10:04 GA: "well, she's gonna die first." 10:04 GT: "Probably, but at least she had her moment of glory." 10:05 GA: "but did she get a jar of pee at him during the final moments of the final battle" 10:06 GT: "You're never gonna let that go, are you." 10:06 GA: "all im sayin is, he had a hack that stopped anything from getting near him. and i still managed it." 10:06 GA: "by breaking reality." 10:07 GT: Lily golf claps appreciatively. 10:08 GA: "welp." Dina stands up, and captchalogues the blankets. "guess its that time again, time to pretend im not scared and hide those feelings deep down, and then go insane and only barely manage to catch myself before falling over the insanity event horizon and slowly making a recovery." 10:09 GA: She offers Lily a hand. "wanna help?" 10:10 GT: "Um." She takes it. "How about maybe you admit you're scared along with the rest of the adults or at least confide in your loving daughter?" 10:10 GT: "Because that sounds bad." 10:10 GA: "pfft, im a master at repressing things, dont worry." 10:10 GA: "and i just admitted it, like, gosh, nobody even asked." 10:11 GT: "No, okay, but you just said you were going to repress it. Repressing things is BAD, Dad." 10:11 GA: "anyway, i cant function unless i lie to myself about this. trust me. shh. shshsh. its fine." 10:11 GT: She crosses her arms. "If you repress your fear, then I'm going to start chatting with Jack." 10:12 GA: "im totally safe~ and not about to die~ and NO." 10:12 GT: "Seems like a GREAT guy. Got a nice sense of humor." 10:12 GA: "what do you want me to do, go shinji ikari on all your asses?" 10:12 GA: "like goddamn, we gotta get things done! i can mope later!" 10:13 GT: "Yeah, I guess you don't want to go be Sami. You make a good point." She pauses. "Still. If I start seeing stuff I don't like, I will find out what his handle is." 10:13 GT: "Maybe I'll profess undying love for him. That should go over well." 10:13 GA: "if you do that im disowning you. not even fucking joking here. do not talk to him." 10:14 GA: "he. will. kill. you." 10:15 GT: "Yeeeeeesh, you're so strict." She gets up. "My point stands. You gotta release stuff sometime, and sometime is not months later." 10:16 GA: "donttt worrrrry. i swear if i start, yknow, having flashbacks, or seeing images of that one time whenever i close my eyes, ill definitely tell someone this time." 10:18 GT: "You'd better," she says, narrowing her eyes and poking his chest for emphasis. 10:19 GA: "i see you like my boob plate. its very sexualized and i dont like it." 10:19 GA: "just kidding. fuckin love it." 10:19 GT: "It is a badass boob plate." 10:20 GA: "this armor is so nice." Dina twirls around. "damn. i just got really proud of myself for it." 10:26 GT: "You do make a damn sexy lady." 10:26 GT: "Ladydad," she says, grinning. 10:26 GA: "thanks." Dina grins too. "also, i think its pretty obvious to both of us that you're just going to go behind my back and talk to jack anyway so good luck with that." 10:27 GA: "if he invites you somewhere, dont go. its a trap. he will slaughter you mercilessly and traumatize you for years." 10:27 GT: "Pff, I'm not stupid. I don't even have his handle. Hell, I don't even know if he has a handle, being a supposedly murderous twink and all." 10:28 GT: "Then again, Libby has a handle, and so does Scarlet apparently." 10:28 GT: "So he probably has a handle." 10:28 GT: "What's his handle?" 10:28 GA: "hey, if youre gonna be rebellious, you cant just ask the person youre rebelling against for information to help you rebel." 10:28 GT: "Worth a shot." 10:28 GA: "thats like, easy mode. what were we talking about? im gonna go make tacos." 10:29 GT: "Aw yiss. I'm coming too, tacos are boss." 10:30 GA: "wait." 10:30 GA: Dina grabs Lily's shoulders. "never... go... backwards." 10:30 GT: "Um." 10:30 GA: "fatherly wisdom of the day." 10:30 GT: "What?" 10:32 GA: "trust me its important" 10:32 GT: "I'll, uh. I'll keep it in mind?" 10:32 GT: She gives a weak thumbs-up. 10:33 GA: She pats Lily on the head. "also. dont take shots of everclear. and always tie your shoes." 10:34 GT: "Well duh on the everclear, that stuff can kill you if you take it straight." 10:35 GA: "hahah, reallY? whoops. also, use protection. now lets go make waffles." 10:35 GT: "I thought we were making tacos." Her eyes widen. "Ooh, WAFFLE TACOS." 10:36 GA: "great idea. wheres the kitchen. lets do this." 10:37 GT: "This way." She starts moving down the hall. "After spending a week in this house I could walk it blind. Hell, I have walked it blind. Several times." 10:37 GT: "After you walk into a wall for the fifth time it kind of stops hurting." 10:38 GA: Dina stumbles along behind her. "wow, this hallway is no place for a winged creature. the angels are crying for me." 10:40 GT: "Ehehe. You can always detransform, y'know." 10:41 GA: "then you must look away, for im indecent!" She detransforms, though. 10:43 GT: She obligingly looks away, then looks back. There's a very odd look on her face. 10:44 GA: "DAUGHTER NO." 10:44 GT: Not THAT kind of odd, jeez. 10:45 GA: "dont you know its RUDE to look at people mid-sequence gosh." 10:46 GT: "What?" She blinks, sounding far away. "Oh. Right. Sorry." 10:46 GA: "what the fuck." 10:47 GA: "youre weirdin me out, lils." 10:47 GT: She tilts here head in confusion. 10:48 GA: "wh." 10:50 GT: Slowly, she raises a single eyebrow. 10:50 GA: "jesus christ is this sexual tension oh my god im NOT having this today lily" 10:51 GA: He pushes his way past her towards the kitchen. 10:51 GT: "Um." She watches him go. "No, what the fuck." 10:51 GT: "Why would you even go there" 10:52 GA: "why were you staring at me? why are you watching me go?" 10:52 GT: "I don't know? You were the one who made this all awkward, man." 10:52 GT: "Maybe all this talk of incest is your subconscious trying to tell you something, eh?" She waggles her eyebrows. 10:53 GA: "i am a MARRIED MAN lils dont even start" 10:53 GT: "Ooh, daddy, I think I need another stern fatherly lecture." 10:53 GT: "You might have to get the belt out." 10:53 GA: "oh my GOD NO" 10:53 GA: Doir starts running away. 10:54 GT: Lily cackles wickedly and gives chase. 10:54 GA: "FLOATY POWERS ACTIVATE!" Doir stops and floats to the ceiling. 10:54 GA: "YOU CANT CATCH ME GAY OR INCESTUOUS THOUGHTS" 10:55 GT: Lily screeches to a halt and grins. "YOU'RE FORGETTING WHO THE SEER OF MIND IS HERE." 10:55 GA: "MY WILL IS WAY TOO HIGH FOR YOU TO MANAGE THAT" 10:56 GT: "I HAVE MY WAYS." 10:57 GT: She lowers her voice to a whisper. "I have my wayyyyys." 10:58 GA: "jesus save me" 10:58 GT: "Jesus can't hear you now." 10:59 GA: "samiiiiiii heeeeelp meeeeeee D:" 10:59 GT: "Sami's too busy freaking out over Jack." 10:59 GT: She rolls her eyes. "C'mon, get down and let's make some platonic breakfast tacos." 10:59 GA: "oh shit" Doir falls to the floor. "i forgot about that." 11:00 GA: "wait, did i resolve my sadness, or did i just forget?" 11:01 GT: "You were gonna repress it but also tell anyone if you started getting traumatized, I think." 11:02 GA: "right." Doir gets up and dusts himself off. "so hard to keep track of my feelings. lets go make eclairs." 11:03 GT: "Bitchin'."